Security systems are generally known. Such systems are typically used to protect people or assets.
Security systems typically include the use of a physical barrier (e.g., fence, walls, etc.) that surround a secured area. One or more access points or openings (e.g., doors) may be provided in the physical barrier for entry or egress of people and/or assets. The access points may be provided with one or more sensors to detect opening of the access points for entry and egress of people and/or assets.
Located near one or more of the access points may be a keypad for arming or disarming the security system. The keypad and sensors may be connected to an alarm panel located somewhere within the secured area. Once armed, the alarm panel may monitor the sensors and keypad for activation. If a sensor is activated, then the alarm panel may activate an audible alarm or wait a time period before activation of the alarm to allow for entry of a deactivation code by an authorized person through the keypad.
In addition to activating a local audible alarm, the alarm panel may also send an alarm notification message to a central monitoring station. In response, the central monitoring station may alert a private security service or dispatch the police.
In addition to a keypad, most alarm panels provide a display for status information. The status information may include an indication of whether the alarm is in an armed or disarmed state and identification of any zones with activated sensors.
While such indication is effective for a person familiar with the secured area, it is of no help to a stranger or where time is of the essence. Accordingly, a need exists for better display of details of detected alarms and the features of associated alarm zones.